Generally, buildings with various capacities need to be evacuated during emergencies, such as fire, terror attack, the earthquake and so on. These emergencies have led to the development of work on building evacuation models in both operations research and other communities. The existing approaches are developed based on the assumption that in an emergency, people do what they are told. However, if you are in a building at location L and an emergency occurs and people are told to move along a given route to an exit e that the people know is further away than the nearest exit e0, then the people move towards the nearest exit e0 instead of the exit e. Also, people may exhibit delay in moving to the exit. Thus, creating a problem for planning an evacuation path during the emergency.